Electronically controlled phased array antennas are generally known and are comprised of three main parts, namely the radiating elements, the phase shifters, and feed network coupled to a source of RF energy in the case of a transmitter. For reception, the feed network is replaced by a receiver. In order to electronically control the antenna elements so that the beam can be steered electronically in space, it is normally necessary to use many closely spaced individual radiating elements with individual phase shifters controlling the elements in a piecewise fashion. The phase shifters themselves heretofore have taken many forms and designs. The subject of phased array antennas, moreover, are broadly covered in many publications. A typical example of such teachings is provided in Chapter 21, "Phased Array Antennas--An Overview/Knittel", pp. 290-301 of a text entitled Radar Technology by Eli Brookner, published by Artech House, Inc., October, 1986.